


Beyond Words

by Leela



Series: Glam Words 'Verse - Adam/Sauli [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words that usually come easily to Adam, escape him in the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Words

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's notes:** I've been there, done that, and I couldn't not write this once I'd thought about what it was like. Thanks to batdina, florida_minxie, and vlredreign for the pre-read and encouragement when I crossed my final RPS frontier.

It's all wrapped up in the moment when Sauli has to leave. Adam wanted to go to the airport with him, even though he knew that was insane. Almost no one's famous enough to get through to the LAX Departures area, especially for international flights, if they aren't flying out.

Without protection from paps and fans, they wouldn't have been able to say goodbye.

Adam's not sure which of them is more reluctant to have their feelings exposed on film, in pixels and bits and bytes. Hell, they hadn't realized how restrained they were in photographs until Tommy showed them.

o0O0o

They almost don't kiss. Everything's too painful, too close to the surface. Words that usually come easily to Adam, escape him in the moment. His hands flutter and glide over Sauli. He traces his cheekbones, his eyes, the dip in his upper lip that always entices Adam's tongue.

Adam's just finished trailing a finger over the bright colours on Sauli's arm and is contemplating the webbing between Sauli's fingers, when Sauli says, "It will be okay. They let me back in only a few days."

"Yes." Adam emphasizes the word with a nod when his voice breaks in the middle.

o0O0o

The car is waiting outside, Sauli's luggage already in the trunk. The pain in Adam's chest is matched by the liquid, unblinking brightness of Sauli's eyes.

They hug again, but it's not close enough. Adam can't bring Sauli into himself, imprint Sauli's body on his own so he doesn't forget Sauli's warmth, the beat of his heart, the vibration of his laughter.

Their lawyers provided the required paperwork and photocopies, the answers that Sauli should and shouldn't give when he tries to return.

It's only for a few days, but Adam thinks his heart will break with every single one.


End file.
